


beneath the trees

by zoldnoveny



Series: once and again [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoldnoveny/pseuds/zoldnoveny
Summary: He thinks of Sokka’s razor sharp wit and touch-and-go yet grounded instincts. His eyes tracking the forest floor. The acidity in his voice when he questions Jet’s authority. Jet doesn’t like letting himself get distracted, but he’s intrigued. He’ll let Katara want him while he wants Sokka, and will see whichever direction the universe takes him.
Relationships: Jet/Sokka (Avatar)
Series: once and again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904809
Comments: 11
Kudos: 132





	beneath the trees

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to tresor who has inflicted me with terminal jetkka brain. i wrote this in the notes app at 3am last night after watching the jet episode and becoming overcome with emotions.

It doesn’t take much for Jet to know when he isn’t liked.

Leading the sort of life he does, it’s a common occurrence. In matters of survival, niceties mean little. As long as he has the trust of his Freedom Fighters, he has enough. 

All that being said - being liked  _ does _ make things easier.

It’s obvious within a few moments that Katara will be easy to sway. Aang as well. Their idealistic naïveté is so unlike his own realism - but their desire for justice is the same. It’s not often Jet comes across others so sympathetic towards his cause… Everyone he’s ever met hates the Fire Nation to an extent, but the fight has been beaten from them. All suffered at the hands of their oppressors, whether that be by sweeping imperialism, violent militarization, or the subtler power struggle of a taken village. Every facet of life had been invaded and violated. Therefore, it was to be expected that people would shrink into themselves to survive. However, these kids are clearly simmering with repressed righteousness, and they want to act.

Jet knows exactly how to mold that into something productive, to usher them closer to total understanding. Perhaps he was them, before. Once he started realizing things he never stopped. Katara and Aang simply haven’t crested the wave yet.

But Sokka - Jet can tell Sokka is like him. There’s an edge to him that Jet immediately recognizes, in his hesitancy to trust, his instinct to protect. He carries himself with enough pride to compensate for his unsurity, bites back at Jet with all his teeth. While Katara is smoothly swept up in his charm, Sokka pulls back an equal amount. As siblings, Jet supposes it’s good to balance each other out. 

Katara is easy. So of course Jet wants Sokka.

Going for the girl is always the simplest option. Someone like Katara, who is so eager for change, will take it wherever she can get it. Jet knows it’s not about him, that it’s about what he represents… but she falls for it, and he lets her - while looking at her brother from the corner of his eye. Sokka wants change as well, but is too cautious to believe it’ll be easy. Jet too knows the reality of this war, and thinks of what Sokka could contribute if he were firmly on his side.

He thinks of Sokka’s razor sharp wit and touch-and-go yet grounded instincts. His eyes tracking the forest floor. The acidity in his voice when he questions Jet’s authority. Jet doesn’t like letting himself get distracted, but he’s intrigued. He’ll let Katara want him while he wants Sokka, and will see whichever direction the universe takes him.

  
  


In the muggy night, Jet slips through the foliage of his claimed tree to swing onto a lowered platform. Cicadas sing in the pitch dark, a chorus of leaves rustling in the wind, encampment illuminated by distant, twinkling stars. The forest has given Jet sanctuary for many years, and he’s comforted by its silent tranquility. The trees shield him as he walks the length of this platform, slowly approaching a solitary, seated figure. 

Sokka registers who he is before Jet has the chance to announce his presence. Jet can only make out the silhouette of his frown by the silver gleam of the moon.

“Can’t sleep?” He drawls, trading the stalk of hay between his teeth from one side of his mouth to the other. 

“I was just leaving.” Sokka starts to stand.

Before he can, Jet settles in beside him. Close enough that their knees brush. Sokka’s gaze on the side of his head makes good work of burning holes through his skull, but Jet lets it roll off of him. If he’s going to be honest, he kind of likes it.

“Don’t. There’s plenty of room out here for both of us.” Jet tells him, letting his gaze linger as his eyes adjust in the dark. Sokka’s round face, his dark, almond-shaped eyes, take form beneath the shadows. He’s very handsome in an unfamiliar way, features strong and dignified but unlike any others Jet has seen. He’s never met anyone of the Water Tribes before, but he theorizes that Sokka’s unyielding, strong will is commonplace among his people.

Sokka doesn’t respond, but he doesn’t get up, either. Jet takes that as a victory.

“This is one of the best parts about living out here.” He gestures vaguely to the trees. “So calm, quiet. Shit has a tendency to get crazy during the day, but at least it’s peaceful at night, you know?”

“What are you getting at?” Sokka bites.   
  
Jet arches a lazy brow. “Huh? Nothing. Just making conversation.”   
  
“I don’t believe you. I know you have an ulterior motive.” It’s clear Sokka takes himself very seriously. Jet is amused.

“Not quite. Even if I did, I’d probably wait till morning.” He flicks his hay idly. “Believe it or not, I just came to sit outside for a bit. I’m not all bad.”   
  
He can tell by the light in the white of Sokka’s eyes that they are being rolled at him. “That implies an inherent level of badness.”   
  
Jet laughs. “Well, I am human, after all.”

“... Whatever.” Sokka is obviously nonplussed by his attempts at being charmingly self-aware. “Just, ease off it with my sister, would you?”

Oh? Jet tries not to read too much into the malice in Sokka’s tone, chalks it up to brotherly safeguarding. But there’s an edge of something there that he’s tempted to poke at - and he’s never really been one to deny himself.

“Don’t worry, there’s no need for you to go protecting her honor.” 

Sokka scoffs. “Just don’t be a dick, okay? It would be a lot easier to like you if you did that one little, teensy thing.”   
  
“And defy my very nature?” 

This time, Jet is rewarded with a snorting laugh. Sokka seems to regret being amused immediately, as he coughs to hide it, turning his face away. Got him.

Jet thinks he gets it, though. Sokka is the older brother, likely weighed down with monolithic expectations, from himself and others - he wears his hastily constructed masculinity like a shield, like proof that he’s capable. Jet understands that; clinging to what little say he has in a world that’s wrested all control from him. 

Jet wants him to know he doesn’t have to do that here, that - at least in this moment - some of that burden can be shared. 

So, whatever. He’ll do it.

Taking the hay from his mouth, Jet rests a hand over Sokka’s shoulder. Under a furrowed brow, Sokka’s eyes flicker from that point of contact to Jet’s face, clearly deeply perplexed. His scrunched expression is quite cute, and Jet can’t help but laugh under his breath as he leans in. Sokka stiffens beneath his touch, but doesn’t pull away. 

Their lips touch gently, once, before curving together. It’s languid and careful, each of Jet’s movements deliberate as he tries both to slowly steal Sokka’s breath away and give it back in return. Tension melts from Sokka in waves, his shoulders drooping and weight shifting. Full lips part beneath Jet’s nudging tongue, breath warm as it escapes his nose in little huffs. He smells like spice and musk, the forest’s scent already lingering, which Jet is definitely affected by. As he tips his face down to meet him, Sokka tilts upward to slot their mouths perfectly together, accented by the slight rasp of their unshaved faces. The inside of Sokka’s mouth is hot and wet, tastes like tree nuts, and his canines are just slightly pointed. The thrill racing up Jet’s spine is accelerated and intensified by each miniscule detail. 

They part with a small, wet noise. Sokka’s blue eyes gleam in the moonlight, mouth dark and damp, and Jet can feel that he’s blushing more from the heat radiating from his face than he can see it. 

Sokka breaks the silence. “Okay, I’m very confused.” 

“About what?”

“You kissed me!” The warmth is sapped from Jet’s side as Sokka pulls completely back, hands rooted firmly on his chest to keep the distance. “But you’ve been flirting with Katara. And you’re an asshole!”

Jet takes his hay back in his mouth, figuring the kissing is done with (for now.) 

Sokka squints his eyes. “Why?”

“Because I wanted to.” Jet shrugs, figuring that much should be obvious. What other reason would there be?   
  


“You - ugh!” A furious shake of his head. “Sure, alright. Whatever. This is a normal thing that happens.”

“Sure it is. People kiss all the time.”

Sokka’s glare is pointed, but lacks real animosity. “I still don’t trust you.” 

“You have time to come around.” Jet’s face splits into an uneven grin.

And really, Jet doubts that’s true, because even if things go well, it’d be unfair to expect Sokka and his friends to stick around. The whole Avatar thing requires a certain level of urgency, which Jet appreciates. They’ll continue to travel the world on their predestined quest, and continue to stumble upon ultimately insignificant people like Jet along their way. Just like Jet will continue doing what he knows he has to, here. Everyone has their role, and to expect that to be altered to suit just one fleeting possibility is foolish. But Sokka is fun, and Jet wouldn’t mind having him stick around. Waiting out his wary dislike until he finally thaws and warms to the idea of him. If he kisses him like that, he can’t be too far off. 

Maybe if things were different… 

“Well, I’m off.” Jet announces, reaching over to fix Sokka’s lopsided collar, adjusting his necklace as he goes. After he lifts himself to his feet, he glances down over his shoulder. “Seeya in the morning. Sleep well, Sokka.”

Still looking confused and slightly pissed off, Sokka shakes his head. Jet almost misses it, but he notices the corner of a hidden smile.

Jet knows when he isn’t liked, but he also knows when he has a chance.


End file.
